


The Best Flavor

by poutypanic



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Is that enough tags?, M/M, Non-human, Other, also how do you title?, cause honestly I have no clue how to tag, sex with a beautiful shark prince, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poutypanic/pseuds/poutypanic
Summary: Relatively short sexy time with Link and Prince Sidon... kind of in public and fairly sweet. They adore each other so much!





	

Hyrule after the rain is a tranquil place to be. Sitting on a smooth rock taking in deep breaths of the fresh rain saturated air after a long day of adventuring and near death experiences (nothing Link wasn't used to) he sat waiting for the one person he wanted to see most in the world. His eye caught the sight of a familiar ripple in the water from the distance and his heart started to quicken. He was so excited to see him he hopped up onto his feet nearly falling off of the slick surface. He steadied himself clamping his hands together in anticipation his feet resisting the urge to do a little dance. 

Prince Sidon’s red body approached closer and closer gliding effortlessly through the water to meet him. As he approached the rock his emerged out of the water looking as handsome and elegant as he ever did. He gave Link that special grin meant just for him, “Link! You look like you’ve had a marvelous day today! Splendid!” 

Link risked falling into the water hopping up and down nodding his head, he reached out and poked Sidon’s chest. “I’ve had a splendid day as well! But you know I always look forward to seeing Hyrule’s finest champion. A day simply is not complete without seeing you!” 

Nobody gave a compliment quite like Sidon did, it gave Link flutters in his stomach as well as a blissful lightheaded feeling he always got when around the prince, he loved to listen to him talk. Nobody had ever been able to tell exactly what Link was trying to say with such simple motions. Sidon planted both his hands on his hips his powerful smooth chest sticking out heaving with each intake of breath, that made something else flutter in Link. He leaned forward letting his forehead rest on Sidon’s smooth still wet skin, careful to run his hands in the right direction he caresses his lower ribs, Sidon shivering under his touch. Two big hands came to rest on his waist, “Ah. So is that what you're in the mood for today?” 

Link looked up giving Sidon a sly smile. Sidon placed a gentle kiss onto his lips, “How do you want it my champion?” 

Link turned around got down onto his belly scooting back tell his rear end hung over the edge of the rock. Sidon chuckled a low pleased melody, “As you wish.” 

Sidon gripped his hips moving them up to push up the small mans tunic exposing his perfectly sculpted back. He opened his mouth bringing the tip of his long slender tongue along his spine, Link arched letting out a small gasp. Sidon took a moment to admire the light scars on his back given to him by the prince himself before settling in to give him some fresh ones. He sank his teeth into the fleshy part of Links hip, Link bucked his rear into Sidons chest crying out trying to grasp for something his hands not finding a thing. Hot copper slipped in between Sidon’s teeth settling on his tongue, “Mmm what a splendid flavor you are Link.” 

He lapped at the punctures not so deep that they would bleed for much longer. Sidon snaked his hands under Link trying to undo his pants, ending up cupping his erection instead. Humming his massaged it resisting the urge to flip him back over so that he could get a look at that pretty Hylian dick that he adored so much. While Link grinding on Sidon’s hand, Sidon was grinding up against Links ass both of them humming and moaning in a zone that excluded nor cared about any prying eyes that might be around. Link slammed himself into Sidon’s crotch, “Alright! Alright! I’ll stop teasing.” 

Sidon pulled Links trousers down around his ankles careful not to be so swift that he ended up pulling him into the water. Gazing at Links round bottom nearly forced his own cocks out of him they emerged slender, long and thirsty for a warm place to bury themselves in. He was naturally slimy providing plenty of lubrication, regardless he would use any excuse to plant his face in that arched ass. He could never get over how soft and warm the Hylian was such a delightfully comforting place to be with his tongue stuck in the warmest place of all. The farther his tongue intruded the more Link would whine the more Link whined the farther Sidon would push in. 

Link reached both hands underneath his body grabbing onto himself stroking slow and leisurely. Sidon’s dicks started to twitch in desperation needing to feel the warmth that his mouth was, he pressed Links thighs together running his tongue between his small powerful thighs. The tip was always the easiest part being the part of him with the least amount of girth. Link moved his hands to his ass spreading himself for Sidon knowing that he liked to watch as his dick opened up that tiny asshole. A tremor ran through the small man's back as the prince pushed in farther and farther, strangled moans and whines escaping from both of their chests. 

When he was all the way in he positioned his other dick in between his upper thigh right under links balls. The prince used both of his hands to push Links thighs tightly together and started thrusting. Each swift motion elicited a soft cry from the small man and a deep growl from the prince. No other creature would be able to satisfy the prince like this nothing he had ever had before could even compare to the tight warm space that he had the privilege of being in now. When his pace started to quicken Links hands disappeared back underneath his body it wasn't long until he was pushed over the edge his whole body bucked, quivered and shook as he came onto the rocks smooth surface. 

After seeing that beautiful display of pleasure it didn't take Sidon much longer to come he dug his nails into Links thighs feeling them puncture skin. He fell forward on top of Link filling Link up with his own seed the one between his legs came spilling into the river below. He stayed on top of him letting his dicks retreat out of him disappearing back into his body until next time. He pressed his face up against Links cheek, “Was that satisfactory enough for you my champion?” 

Link nodded sheepishly cheeks flushed red, a drunken like smile spread across his face. 

“Splendid!” He whispered into his ear. 

He pushed himself up taking the time to lovingly redress Link. When he was done Link rolled over stretching his arms above his head. Sidon grinned, “Are you tired? There’s a new trail to the west of here a mere ten miles away! I say we go and take on the challenge together! What say you?” 

Link hopped up placing his hands on his hips puffing his chest out. 

“HA! Of course, your never one to pass up a challenge!”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this god damn shark man has made me post my first fan fic ever. Hope ya'll liked it.
> 
> Come bother me on [ Tumblr ](https://poutypanic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
